


Come home, okay?

by laughingindistress



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Detective Changkyun, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Murder, Kihyun is shy, M/M, Soulmates, Tags Are Hard, Which makes it worse, final words, just sad times, really short, they're super in love ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingindistress/pseuds/laughingindistress
Summary: Changkyun made a promise to Kihyun that he would always come home. Kihyun waits.





	Come home, okay?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short angsty little thing I wrote because I'm really in my feels. Supposed to be Hyungwonho but I felt like it suits Changki better. Please note that this does include death, mentions of murder and blood, as well as like a final goodbye so if that bothers you don't read this pls. It's not super triggering really, but of course everyone is different! Pls enjoy and remember to go support Monsta X during this very crucial time. Stay strong <3 (p.s i didnt proofread so yeah)

Never in a thousand years did I think I'd get to this point. Never in a million years did I think I'd end up like this, blood spilling from the hole in my chest, alone in some dark old abandoned building. This was never how I pictured my death, away from everything I loved most, away from the only person that mattered to me on this godforsaken planet. I never thought I'd die without a goodbye. 

I knew what was happening, I'm not a fucking idiot. I was fully aware that I had a few minutes to live, maybe even seconds. The blood was flowing out way too fast, and I was too weak to put any type of pressure on it to even attempt to save my own life. There was no use anyway. Nothing could be done. Even if I called an ambulance at this point, I don't know where I am, and by the time they got here I'd be dead anyways. Was I really going to die like this? Was I really going to die, unsure of everything to come when I did? I knew he was waiting for me at home, to walk through the door safe and sound like I always did. I knew tonight wouldn't be a night like that. Tonight would be the night where I didn't come home, and the nights after it would continue as such. Tonight would be the night I died alone in some stupid fucking building I didn't even remember showing up to, much less getting shot in. My mind felt fuzzy, my vision started to blur, so I blinked a few times to regain sight of the ceiling. This was it. I was going to die, right here, right now. I just closed my eyes and waited for the grim reaper.

_Buzz Buzz. _

The buzzing pierced through my ears, and god damn was it loud. It bugged me to the point where I forced my eyes open, looking around for the source of the noise. I honestly couldn't tell if I was dead or alive at this point, but I figured since the pain I felt was still very much there, alive was probably the answer. My eyes darted to the flashing light near my hand, and if I wasn't currently dying from a bullet wound, I would've surely died from a heart attack. My phone was ringing, and from what I could see,  _ he _ was the one calling. With what little strength I had left, I swiped the screen to answer, pressing the speaker button. 

"Kyun! Thank god you answered, I was getting worried! It's really late. When do you plan on coming home?" The perky, upbeat tone my boyfriend had only sent knives through my heart. It took everything in me not to break out into sobs, to force myself to lie to the love of my life. It hurt more than this fucking bullet.

"A-Ah, sorry babe, I got caught up with stuff at work. You know how detective work can be. I should be home soon." I gritted my teeth, forcing myself to sound as normal and composed as possible. I hated lying to him, hated it with every fiber of my being, but I had no other choice. It would be worse if he knew, if he tried to save me, because I knew that no one could. This was the better option, but probably the most painful. The worst was already done, so now all I had to do was make sure he knows just how much I love him.

"That's great! I know it's only been a day, but I miss seeing your face so much!" 

Another shot through the chest. How could I do this? How was I supposed to carry through with this, with ruining the life of the one I loved more than anything? I didn't wanna fucking die, but it was too late. I couldn't do anything anymore, nothing would be enough to save me, so this was the only thing left to do. I had to let him know that he'd be okay, that I love him so much, that no matter what I'd never really leave. I had to give him the final beats of my heart, I had to give him my final breaths.

"Baby, you know I love you, right? I love everything about you. I miss seeing your beautiful smile, and you're right, it has only been a day but I miss you. I can't wait to see you again." I choked out, clutching the fabric of my shirt as I heard him giggle happily on the other end. I tasted blood in the back of my throat. I didn't have much time left. "Y-You're so fucking beautiful, from head to toe, and I'm so happy I fell in love with you. You have given me the greatest years of my life. Heaven, hell, or Earth, I will always love you. You are my soulmate, Yoo Kihyun, remember that. I'll be home soon, so just get comfortable in bed and fall asleep. I'll be by your side before you know it. I love you so...so fucking much, baby. Please never forget that."

A shy "I love you too" was whispered back through the speaker, and I smiled at the thought of my boyfriend being flustered by my words. He always gets shy when I say things like this, it was just another thing I loved about him. He said goodbye to me and ended the call.

Little did he know, that goodbye meant forever. I was grateful I even got one at all.

* * *

_ "Please calm down sir, we need you to explain the situation. Are you hurt right now?" The crisis operator spoke calmly to the hysterical boy, trying to understand what he was saying. The boy was too afraid to even speak. He didn't want to believe it. _

_ Changkyun never came home that night, and in the morning he still wasn't there. That wasn't normal, and he knew that. Luckily, years ago, Changkyun allowed his boyfriend to put a tracker on his phone for a situation such as this. He never thought he'd have to use it, though, because Changkyun promised to come home every night. What changed? _

_ Kihyun made his way towards the blinking red dot on his phone, cracking a small smile at what it had been labeled. Changkyun insisted on the stupid name, "The bestest boyfriend to ever exist", and who was Kihyun to deny him? It was the truth, after all, despite how stupid it was. Upon arriving at the abandoned building, his heart dropped. Why would Changkyun be here? They never dared enter this side of town anyways. _

_ Slowly, a very frightened Kihyun made his way into the building and followed the flashing light. He just hoped to whatever God there was that Changkyun was okay, that he was at least alive. Going up the stairs brought him closer, and he pushed open the first door he saw. It was closest to where the dot was.  _

_ Blood surrounded his feet as soon as he stepped inside, forcing a horrified scream from the bottom of his chest. He was heartbroken, to say the least. Words couldn't describe what he felt at that point in time. Right there in front of him was the love of his life, dead, a hole right near his heart. Kihyun felt his own break into a million pieces as he sunk down to his knees, sobbing and screaming into the cold, lifeless chest of his lover. The police showed up not long after, forcing him away from the dead body of his boyfriend.  _

_ Kihyun was pretty sure he died that day too. Now, a year later, he stands above the grave of his soulmate. _

**Im Changkyun **

**January 26, 1996 - January 23, 2019**

** _The song has ended, but the melody lingers on._ **

_ Kihyun couldn't help the small upwards tug of his lips upon reading the quote. Changkyun always had a love for singing, and an even bigger love for it when Kihyun was the one doing the singing. It made the pieces of Kihyun's heart flutter as he remembered, but they ached knowing it was all in the past now. Tomorrow was Changkyun's birthday, but for some reason, Kihyun felt it was better to celebrate it today. He knelt down next to the headstone, placing the white roses right in front of it. Changkyun always loved white roses, told Kihyun about it all the time, and now this was the only gift he could receive. Oh how Yoo Kihyun hated white roses now, but he'd do anything for Changkyun.  _

_ "It's only been a year, Kyunnie, but I miss seeing your face so much. Come home soon baby, okay? Like you promised. I love you. Happy birthday." _

_ Kihyun felt something cold on his shoulder, then felt warmth take over his entire body. He smiled softly to himself, letting his tears flow freely down his face. He knew Changkyun was there, so there was no need to hold back.  _

_ "I will never stop loving you, Changkyun." He whispered to the stone in front of him, pressing his trembling lips to the top of it before he stood up, dusting off his pants. He began his journey home, holding his hand out for his lover to take. Even though he couldn't see him anymore and it killed him more than anything, he knew he was there right beside him, holding his hand and going on about the things he did that day. He knew his love would never leave him, but oh how he missed seeing his face. _

"You'll come home one day, Kyunnie, and I'll be there waiting." 

**Author's Note:**

> this was so bad im sorry


End file.
